ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (reboot series 1)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (also known as TMNT) is an American animated televison series, it is based on the franchise of the same name. Plot Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are four mutant turtles who were trained by thier rat sensie named Splinter to battle evil mutants, landlords and robbers. Voice Cast * Cam Clarke - Leonardo, Rocksteady, Traximus, other characters * Robbie Rist - Michelangelo, Klunk, other characters * Dorian Hardwood - Shredder, Bebop, other characters * Sam Regal - Donatello, other characters * Laurie Faso - Raphael, Mozar, Hun, other characters * Rebecca Soler - April, Mona Lisa, Venus, other characters * Karen Neil - Karai, other characters * Kevin Clash - Splinter, other characters * Chris Evans - Casey Jones, other characters * Susan Blakeslee - Annie Barkington, other characters | class="img_gallery_divider2"| |} Season 1 Episodes * 1 - Heros In A Half Shell * 2 - The Rise Of The Shredder * 3 - It Came From Dimension X *4 - The Warthog and Rhino *5 - Casey Jones * 6 - Mouser Takeover * 7 - Shredder's Daughter * 8 - Attack Of The Purple Dragons * 9 - Shredder's Revenge (Part 1) * 10 - Shredder's Revenge (Part 2) * 11 - Retreat To The Woods * 12 - Leonardo To The Rescue * 13 - The Return To New York Season 2 Episodes * 1 - Turtles In Space (Part 1) * 2 - Turtles In Space (Part 2) * 3 - Turtles In Space (Part 3) * 4 - Goodbye Space, Hello Earth *5 - Ninja Contest * 6 - Mona Lisa * 7 - Baxter The Fly * 8 - The Bloodsucker * 9 - Slash, The Evil Ninja Turtle * 10 - Usagi Yojimbo * 11 - The Giant Pizza * 12 - Leatherhead * 13 - The Radical Gecko Season 3 * 1 - Meatalhead, The Robotic Turtle * 2- The Mighty Mutanimals * 3 - Mutagen Man * 4 - Turtles In Time * 5 - The Turtle Who Had No Brain * 6 - Tokka and Rahzar * 7 - The Punk Frogs * 8 - Danger Of The Retro Mutagen * 9 - Splinter The Human * 10 - Teenage Mutant Female Lizards * 11 - Mikey's Pet Cat * 12 - Enter The Technodrome * 13 - The Hidden Club --Season 4 *1 - The Rat King *2 - Aliens In The Sewers *3 - The Whole Story (Part 1) *4 - The Whole Story (Part 2) *5 - Turtle Titan *6 - Mr. Nice Turtle *7 - Lord Dregg *8 - A Machine Gone Horribly Wrong *9 - The Planet of the Turtleoids *10 - The Army Of Mutants *11 - Shredder's Last Shred (Part 1) *12 - Shredder's Last Shred (Part 2) *13 - Shredder's Last Shred (Part 3) Season 5 (TMNT: A New Generation) TMNT: A New Generation is another TMNT series that is also season 5 of the show. It takes place after the events of the Shredder's Last Shred episode. *1 - Long Lost Sister (also known as Welcome To The Family) *2 - New Mutants *3 - This Team Is Getting Bigger *4 - TCRI *5 - Old Friends, Old Enimies *6 - The Robotic Turtle Clones *7 - Return Of The Turtle Titan *8 - Venus, Kidnapped (Part 1) *9 - Venus, Kidnapped (Part 2) *10 - The New Shredder *11 - Return Of The Allies *12 - The Showdown (Part 1) *13 - The Showdown (Part 2) Movie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Mayhem is a movie based on the Ninja Turtles reboot series. It featured the same voice actors and writers from the series. The plot of the film is about the mutagen has accidentiey rolled out of the TCRI building and has rolled all over the world. And when the turtles hear about it on the news, they decide to go and get all of the mutagen canisters back. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:Reboot Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:Ninjas